The invention is generally related to bow string releases and is specifically directed to a strap for a release.
Bow string releases are well known in the industry. Typically, a bow string release is designed to engage and lock a bow string in a mechanical sear for allowing the archer to pull the bow to its maximum draw. A trigger mechanism is then used to unlock the sear mechanism and release the string to fire the arrow.
As is typical, most bow string releases are secured to the wrist of the archer, permitting the release to be held in an at ready position while, freeing the fingers of the hand for other tasks. Also, by attaching the release to the archer at the wrist area, the amount of strain on the hand is greatly decreased when high draw weight bows are utilized, which is typical in archery hunting and archery tournaments. Many various straps and harnesses are available for bow string releases. An example of a widely accepted V-type strap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,997 entitled: Wrist Strap, issued to Greene, on May 23, 1989. The strap has two ends that are placed around the wrist and then attached to each other by Velcro hook and loop material to secure the release strap and release to the wrist of the archer. The release or sear extends forwardly from the strap for gripping the bow string.
Another mechanism to couple the strap about the archer's wrist is to provide a receiver or belt-like buckle on a first end of the strap. The archer then must manipulate the second end of the strap through the receiver, and then place a pin on the receiver through a hole provided on the second end of the strap, similar to operation of a belt worn around a waist. This buckle style promotes exact strap location on your wrist every time.
Yes another mechanism includes a pistol-like grip from which the release extends forwardly. These grip style releases also include wrist straps for safety and for added pulling power.
Many currently available straps for bow string releases are difficult for the archer to couple about their wrist. This is because the strap remains proximal to the archers shooting hand, preventing the archer from using their shooting hand to assist the archer's off-hand in manipulating the strap. It has proven difficult for archers to one-handedly manipulate the second end of the strap through the receiver, and then place the pin on the receiver through the hole provided on the second end of the strap.
Additionally, repeated placement of the pin on the receiver through the hole provided on the second end of the strap cause the hole to stretch during repeated drawing of the bow during use. This stretch causes the hole on the second end of the strap to disadvantageously expand or rip. Also, with much repeated 50 to 70 pounds of pulling force exerted on the strap, it begins to stretch and separate or delaminate from its multiple layers.
Sizing of the straps may also be problematic for use with smaller wrists and/or when heavy clothing or gloves are not used. The overlapping strap portion may be too long and dangle causing interference with use of the bow string release.